Abrazame Muy Fuerte
by serena tsukino chiba
Summary: Cuando un amor es tan grande que se necesita de unos brazos protectores, ojo lemon espero que les guste nos vemos


La verdad es que el tiempo había trascurrido más de 4 años viajando entre el sengoku y su tiempo, la pelea por fin había acabado dejando a los muchachos un poco heridos, el mal había sido derrotado, la anterior miko muerta, un hermano recuperado, y una perla en sus manos, los que se habían llevado mas los golpes era ella y su hanyou, pero lucho por su vida, luego ayudo a curar al peli plateado, se restauro la paz que tanto ese mundo necesitaba, ya habían pasado de nuevo otros dos y aun así a veces no creía lo que estaba viviendo…

Flash Back

Ya había pasado mas de una semana desde la batalla, sango se encontraba muy feliz ya que su hermano estaba ahora junto a ella, el monje miroku por fin se le había cerrado aquella maldición y así también ahora cumpliría la promesa que le había hecho a cierta exterminadora, esta había comentado a todos sus amigos que dentro de un mes se casaba con el, ese día se celebro el feliz acontecimiento, pero algo no encajaba allí, la tristeza de dos seres una por que sufría ante el pensamiento de cierto hanyou, su mirada era melancólica, mientras que el de la otra era pensativa había tomado ya su decisión si en un mes seguía todo igual ella se iría para siempre de allí sin mirar atrás…

Si…se había cumplido ya el plazo del mes, en un día se celebraría la boda y al siguiente ella partiría, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, ella ya no retenía la esperanza había tomado esta decisión, por que veía, era mejor dejarle la perla a el, y que el pidiera aquel deseo, sabia que la idea de convertirse en un demonio completo ya no lo necesitaba, pero el amor por aquella miko si, así paso el día de la boda entre carreras para poder organizar todo y por fin la ceremonia se hacia, dijeron un si y salieron tomados de las manos, por fin se habían unido a aquella persona que amaban para toda la eternidad.

Y era algo tarde cuando los pocos amigo que quedaban en la aldea se fueron yendo dejando solo ese grupito de amigos y hermanos.

¡Kagome¿kagome?.

Kagome: (Saliendo de sus pensamientos), si shippo¿que pasa, mirando al pequeño zorrito que se encuentra entre sus piernas.

Shippo¡Es que estas en las nubes¿Qué te pasa, mirándola con cara de inocencia.

Kagome: (Con una sonrisa) ¡Oh, no pasa nada shippo, es que estaba pensando en cosas solo eso, con una mirada de melancolía, observo a sus amigos, riendo, comiendo, como le dolía dejar a sus amigos pero era la realidad y su verdad.

Shippo¡Oh! Ya veo, y así salto de las piernas de esta para acomodarse para comer, tanto inu, como kagome de nuevo estaban hundidos en sus pensamientos que solo respondían por inercia lo que los demás le preguntaban.

Sango: (Susurrando)¿miroku, estos dos están como muy raros.

Miroku: (También susurrando)¡No lo se, desde hace mucho están así, parece como si inuyasha hubiera hecho algo para perturbar a la señorita kagome, no se pero es mejor que nos acostemos y mañana nos aseguramos de lo que pasa, tu habla con kagome y yo hablare con inuyasha y mientras hablaban una manito bajaba un lugar inapropiado y se escuchaba un...plafff todos estallaron en risas pero lo que no sabían ninguno de los dos es que las cosas cambiarían para siempre.

Al otro día, una muy triste y desesperada kagome, se junto a la hora del almuerzo con sus amigos para contarles la fatal noticia.

Kagome: (Muy triste)¡muchachos!...les tengo que decir una cosa, ellos se encontraban frente a frente y alrededor de una hoguera dentro de la choza que quedaba cerca del poso, todos se acercaron a un mas donde ella estaba¡es hora…es hora de irme, vio como ellos la miraban con tristeza¡la perla ya esta purificada, y es de inuyasha.

Sango: (Con lagrimas en los ojos), pero kagome, no te puedes ir, no después de casarme, decía esto mientras abrazaba a kagome, perdóname.

Kagome: (Separándose de sango), pero amiga, de verdad que lo siento, cuanto lo siento amigos, pero ya no aguanto mas y todos veían como ella miraba hacia el bosque¡ahora estas casada serás mucho mas fuerte, tienes a tu hermano además cuidaran de shippo!.

Miroku: (Con resignación y tristeza)¡lo sabemos señorita kagome¡la verdad creo que es lo mas conveniente para este caso, mirando de nuevo hacia afuera y volviendo su mirada a los presentes.

Sango: (Con mas lagrimas en los ojos), pero miroku, no,.

Miroku: (Mirándola con mucho amor)¡eso es cierto mi querida sango¡yo siempre estaré contigo, y en eso se miraron y se abrazaron, entonces kagome se dio cuenta que todo iba a estar bien, de repente se escucho un llanto algo fuerte era shippo y vieron como kagome lo tomaba entre sus brazos como arrullándolo.

Kagome: (Con mucho dolor)¡shippo, en verdad lo siento tanto, pero mi tiempo se acabo y yo ya no pertenezco aquí¡mi mundo es otro, entiéndeme!.

Shippo: (Llorando) pero…no es justo, es por ese ¡perro tonto¡es su culpa, y lloro aun mas mientras kagome lo consolaba.

Kagome: (Con lagrimas en sus ojos), de verdad muchachos y mas a ti shippo, lo siento mucho, como ya lo dije, sango y miroku te cuidaran serán como tus padres ellos nunca te dejaran solo, shippo entiende que es lo mejor.

Shippo: (Con los ojitos todos rojos de llorar, hinchados y llorando aun mas)¡esta bien kagome, pero tu siempre serás mi madre, y gritó¡es un perro tonto, todos los miraron asombrados y sabían que tenia razón, después de aquel grito se empezó a dormir, estaba muy cansado así que le dio un beso en la frente, le dejo un dulce y lo acostó en un futon como lo hace una madre, los otros dos salieron junto con ella, se abrasaron y se prometieron nunca olvidarse, después ella se perdió entre la espesura el bosque para despedirse de una singular amigo o ¿amor, camino hasta llegar cerca de las raíces de aquel árbol, le traía tantos recuerdos y vio de pronto como una figura roja tocaba aquel árbol con tanto sentimiento, tocaba la marca donde el estuvo dormido tiempo atrás, sintió la presencia, movió sus pies y quedo enfrente de ella…

Dentro del oscuro bosque se pueden ver dos siluetas en frente de un gran árbol, es el Goshinboku, uno de las figuras tenia trajes rojos y cabellos plateados, mientras que la otra era aquella mujer que lo amaba mas que a nada en el mundo, el aire estaba lleno de nostalgia, el tiempo, se había acabado para aquella chica, el mal por fin había sido derrotado, un antiguo amor muerto y ahora descansaba, una perla purificada, un hermano encontrado, una maldición cerrada, por fin, era la hora de pedir el deseo y ese deseo era para el, por que desde que partió ese antiguo amor no había paz en su corazón, no había espacio para ella, esto era lo mejor…era la decisión correcta…

Kagome: (Con infinita tristeza en su mirada), Inuyasha…ya es la hora, toma te dejo esto en tus manos, y así dejo aquella delicada joya en una sus manos.

Inuyasha: (Con sorpresa), pero…kagome…pero…kagome…

Kagome: (Poniendo un dedo sobre los labios de el), shhhhhhh, calla inuyasha…será peor…pero es hora de la verdad, no soy de este tiempo y además se acabo esta historia para mi…

Inuyasha: (Aun mas sorprendido)¿Se acabo tu tiempo¡no puede ser!...no

Kagome: (Con pequeñas lagrimas en sus mejillas), calla, calla inuyasha…no ves que es muy doloroso, y de verdad esto es lo mejor, mirándolo, yo ya me despedí de los demás, inuyasha siempre los llevare en mi corazón, ahora con esta perla la puedes revivir a ella y ser feliz para siempre, inuyasha se feliz, eso lo abrazo, el no reaccionaba después de aquellas palabras, ella tomo sus mechones y lo a bajar la cabeza para darle un dulce y tierno beso, diciendo con eso su adiós, y salió corriendo de allí, dejando a un hanyou todavía en shock.

De ese árbol salió después un potente grito NNNNNOOOOOOOOO, KAAAAGGGOOMMEEEE y se ve aquella silueta salir lo más rápido que le dan sus pies, su única meta es alcanzar a la persona que se le iba.

La alcanzaba deteniéndola de un brazo, diciéndole un – ¡! PERDONAME!!

Inuyasha¡Yo lo siento kagome, dijo nuevamente el bajando su rostro y oliendo como ella de nuevo lloraba, subió su rostro y la abrazo¡no llores kagome, la abrazaba mas fuerte aun¡por favor no llores en eso sintió como ella lo abrazaba por su cuello.

Kagome: (Susurrándole)¡inu…yasha¡me tengo que ir¡es lo mejor, le decía una y otra vez, abrazándose mas al ser de ojos dorados que tanto amaba.

Inuyasha: (Ahora el susurrándole al oído)¡no kagome¡nunca te voy a dejar ir, por fin lo entendí, sintió como ella se separa un poco de el, y lo miraba con sorpresa¡si kagome, lo entendí, me demore, pero comprendí la verdad de mi corazón, dijo este a la vez que pasaba una de sus manos por las mejillas de ella limpiando las lagrimas¡kagome yo…te amo, dijo este.

Kagome: (Con sorpresa)¡Es en serio, observo como el asentía, y le decía ¡mas que nada kagome te amo, y ella por fin pudo mostrar su bella sonrisa, y diciéndole ¡yo también te amo, mi hanyou, y sintió como el de nuevo tomaba sus labios, con amor, pasión y deseo, la tomo en brazos , pasando atreves del poso dándose cuanta de que la casa de la joven estaba vacía, subió con ella por la ventana, entraron y de nuevo la beso con todos aquellos sentimientos, dejándola recostada en la cama, escucho como de una casa vecina salía una melodía pero de nuevo su pensamientos fueron callados por los pequeños gemidos que salían de su amada .

**Cuando tu estas conmigo, ****es cuando yo digo ****que valió la pena ****todo, todo lo que yo he sufrido.**

La mantenía recostada en la cama una de sus manos detrás de su cintura, mientras que la otra estaba detrás de la nuca profundizando el beso, el sol estaba terminando de bajar y como poco a poco salían las primeras estrellas, tiro de ella hacia su pecho medio sentándola en la cama, estaba hambriento esta noche deseaba dejar tras la ventana que acababa de cruzar todos los momentos malos de la vida de ambos, paso sus labios a uno de sus oídos…

Inuyasha¡Te necesito y te amo tanto kagome, le susurró besando el lóbulo de su oreja, luego su mejilla y finalmente su cuello, sacándole pequeños y dulces suspiros.

Kagome¡Y yo Inu…Yasha… oh… InuYasha, dijo enlazando ambas manos en el cabello plateado y suave del hombre que escuchaba su nombre en los labios de ella, y le parecía una exquisita melodía que encendía sus sentidos con cada letra pronunciada.

Inuyasha¡Quiero amarte… amarte tanto…quiero hacerte mía una y otra vez, dijo quitando la primera tira de aquel vestido azul claro, mordiéndola suavemente, lamiendo, la escuchaba respirar agitada, y aun mas cuando su mano levanto el vestido rozando su muslos y finalmente su espalda, la piel de los brazos de ella y espalda que ahora tocaba se erizaban, cambio de lugar su boca y se dirigió así su otro hombro quitando la otra tira, mientras el empezaba el ritual otra vez, el vestido se deslizaba hasta su cintura ahora, se detuvo un segundo mientras que con ambas manos deslizo hacia arriba el vestido solo dejándola en ropa interior, ella ayudo levantando sus brazos, de nuevo la beso mas hambriento cuando vio aquel cuerpo, de nuevo la escuchaba suspirar mientras que continuaba besándola, una de su manos apresa su cintura, mientras que la otra, empezaba a quitar los tirantes del sostén, mientras que ella poco a poco fue quitando el haori rojo y después el blanco, afilo uno de sus garras y rompió el sostenedor por parte de adelante cayendo inmediatamente en la cama dejando ver por fin aquellos dos montes, la abrazó con fuerza y la recostó en la cama, Kagome sostenía su rostro entre las manos y besaba con fervor los labios del hombre, que tomaba uno de sus pechos en la mano dándole suave masajes y sacando ahogados gemidos.

**No se si es un sueño aún ****o es una realidad ****pero cuando estoy contigo es cuando digo: ****que este amor que siento ****es porque tu lo has merecido, ****con decirte amor que otra vez he amanecido ****llorando de felicidad; ****a tu lado yo siento que estoy viviendo ****nada es como ayer. **

Levanta un poco la cabeza y mira hacía abajo, notando como las extremidades pálidas y largas de Kagome, sus dedos que ascendían poco a poco por los costados de sus piernas, llegando a los muslos y extendiéndose hasta el borde de la ropa intima, entonces la sintió gemir, después bajo su rostro, gruño con la voz ronca, y hundió la cabeza en el estomago de ella, respirando agitado, lo que a Kagome la excitó más, después las manos de ella ascendieron hasta la cabeza de el acariciando aquellas tiernas orejas sacando le pequeños ronroneos hasta que el subió de nuevo y de nuevo la lleno con sus besos de pasión.

Kagome¡Oh, Inu…Yasha… cuanto te amo, sus dedos se oprimían contra los hombros de él, y era su voz, la dulce voz de Kagome, comenzó a subir hasta su boca nuevamente, aspirando el aroma a flor de sakuras que ella emanaba, y entonces luego de rozar a penas sus labios, la miró.

Inuyasha¡Kagome, mi kagome…te amo…perdóname por ser tan tonto-susurró al encontrarse con la mirada dulce y encendida de Kagome, y el dorado con el chocolate mostrándose todo lo que venia de ahora en adelante, de pronto observo como el se humedeció los labios con ansias de besos, miraba los brillantes ojos castaños de ella, que permanecían fijos su mirada dorada, como tantas otras veces leyendo algo que incluso él mismo desconocía, las manos delgadas se deslizaron por su pecho varonil, que se movía agitado, notó como Kagome recorría en él, arrancándole un gemido ronco cuando toco sus pezones pequeños y ahora endurecidos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos, y entonces su boca frenética busco los de ella, masajeando con sus manos los pezones erectos de ella sacando gemidos, notando como el aire llenaba los pulmones de Kagome, y la abandonaba con igual fuerza, la miró entonces, ahí reposando sobre la cama cubierta solo por la pequeña ropa intima que escondía un tesoro para él, con los ojos brillantes, los labios entreabiertos, sonrosados por los besos, el pecho agitado por la excitación y las manos descansando a cada lado de su cuerpo¡eres tan hermosa kagome, le susurró, acariciando con los dedos de su mano derecha el espacio entre sus senos, deslizándose lentamente por su estomago, haciendo un circulo en su ombligo, notando como Kagome hundía en vientre ante el contacto y cerraba los ojos moviéndose en el lugar, volvió a besarla sola para por fin bajar y besar una de sus cumbres, sacándole sonoros gemidos, el bebía como si fuera un bebe, pasaba su lengua ,mordía, chupaba, aquel botón de placer, luego para pasarse al otro y hacer el mismo procedimiento.

**Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona, ****ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona. ****Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo, ****Abrázame que el tiempo es oro si tu estas conmigo, ****Abrázame fuerte, muy fuerte, más fuerte que nunca, ****siempre abrázame. **

Mientras que su boca y una de su manos están en las cumbres la otra rozó el borde de la ropa íntima, Kagome ahogó un gemido atrapándolo con el dorso de su mano, InuYasha la miró entonces y las mejillas arreboladas de ella lo sedujeron como tantas otras veces, se sentía extasiado con la imagen de ella, tan limpia, tan suya… quiso explorar un poco más¡vamos inuyasha…tómame, pidió con un quejido agonizante al sentir la erección excitante de él en su ingle, notando como se presionaba contra ella, las manos de ella comenzaron a buscar con ahínco el nudo de aquel pantalón de InuYasha, hasta que lo consiguió y metió dentro su mano, que se rozaba con su miembro, arrancándole jadeos placenteros… se liberó de sus ropas, y la despojó de la última prenda… cuando sus cuerpos al fin se tocaron en la plenitud de su desnudez, ambos sintieron que la pasión los consumía, su cuerpo se acoplaba como un rompecabezas, la besó y su lengua se hundió en la boca femenina, caliente y hambrienta como la suya, entregando caricias desesperadas, mientras que una de sus manos bajo hacia aquella caverna tocando y haciendo temblar a kagome sacándole gemidos y suspiros, cada ves mas sonoros, después metió uno y luego dos de sus dedos frotando aquella caverna¡mas…ummm…mas…inu…yasha, le pedía ella, después sintió como el bajaba y pasaba su boca por allí, lo recibió con un gran orgasmo, subió de nuevo hacia ella, lamiendo su boca como si fuera un cachorro bebiendo leche, se acomodó entre las piernas de ella, y presionó su miembro por encima, simulando una entrada, lo cual la hizo sacar un gemido ahogado, apoyado en sus brazos extendido y observó el rostro febril y femenino, de ojos chocolates, suplicantes, sus labios rojos por la excitación y humedecidos esperando por su intromisión de su lengua, tal como debía de estar su intimidad en espera de su erección, lo vio inclinarse de nuevo sobre su cuerpo, y ella empujaba sus caderas hacía él, inquieta y deseosa.

Inuyasha¡kagome, susurro a su oído, con ardor y dulzura… amor¡seré delicado¡ dijo este moviéndose con suavidad para acomodar su miembro en la entrada virginal.

Kagome¡Vamos inu…yasha…por favor, dijo esta desesperada, posando una mano en la parte baja de la espalda de él, incitándolo a empujar, entonces InuYasha la abrazó bajo los brazos y se sostuvo de sus hombros, entrando en ella robándose su virginidad, sacando un pequeño gemido con dolor.

**Hoy que tu estas conmigo, ****yo no se si esta pasando el tiempo o tu lo has detenido ****así quiero estar por siempre, ****aprovecho que estas tu conmigo ****te doy gracias por cada momento de mi vivir ****Tu cuando mires para el cielo, ****por cada estrella que aparezca amor es un te ****quiero.**

Inuyasha¡Mía, dijo por fin rompiendo del todo aquella caverna para poder ingresar mas y mas, los ojos cerrados y apretados, no le permitían vislumbrar su castaño, parecía sufrir cuando la miró, y aquello inevitablemente lo volvió a turbar, contraída y dolorosa, y él beso sus mejillas humedecidas por lagrimas que más parecían de un sufrimiento … sintiendo la presión de los muslos suaves contra sus caderas aprisionándolas, enredando los pies entre sus muslos tensos y varoniles, intentando impulsarse hacía él...

Kagome¡…InuYasha…mas, le dijo, sintiendo como los músculos internos de ella lo abrazaban, quemándolo, oprimió sus dedos contra la espalda de él, logrando que sus uñas blanquearan ante el agarre, comenzó a dar pequeñas embestidas con suavidad, sintiendo que algo en su interior se iba liberando con cada empuje, algo más que físico, mientras que los jadeos y gemidos aumentaban, su erección le dolía incluso, sin creer que podía llegar a ser tan tortuoso y gratificante… la premura le quemaba las entrañas y las uñas de ella la espalda, apretó los dientes cuando el dolor se hizo presente, pero no le molesto, se movía con ahínco y sentía la frente perlarse por el sudor, el ritmo de sus movimientos se aceleraba, y el aire parecía escaso, ella lo aferraba cada vez mas a su cuerpo, la abrazó con seguridad y se giró sobre la cama con ella, cambiando los papeles, Kagome comenzó a moverse, erguida sobre él, tal como la había imaginado, la tomo de las caderas y la ayudó a encontrar el punto de placer que buscaba, deslizando sus garras por la pálida piel, conteniendo los gemidos ante los contoneos de ella cada vez más adecuados, hasta tomar uno de sus senos en la boca mientras que el otro esta en su mano, ante la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de la cortina, los rizos azabaches desordenados detrás de su espalda¡mas…mas…mas inuyasha, pedía ella, el se levanto y la abrazó la sostuvo pegada a su cuerpo, sintiendo como los brazos de ella se aferraban a él, el rostro hundido en su hombro, el aroma de sakuras embriagándolo.

**Abrázame que el tiempo hiere y el cielo es testigo ****que el tiempo es cruel y a nadie quiere por eso te digo: **

Inuyasha¡Tú solo siente…kagome…mi kagome…siente mi mujer- le murmuró en el oído sintiéndola, gemir, flexionó las rodillas y dejó que sus talones lo apoyarán aferrándola, con un brazo desde la nuca, y con la otra mano desde la parte baja de su espalda, y se empujó contra su intimidad con fuerza, jadeando con la voz profunda al hacerlo, ella gimió con fuerza al sentirlo, pero besando igualmente su cuello, y su hombro, una segunda embestida vino y ella aferró las uñas a los hombros, InuYasha se quejó, sintiendo una oleada de deseo llenarlo, se empujó una vez más con algo más de fuerza, presionando el cuerpo de Kagome contra sí, sintiendo como el interior de ella lo abrazaba, estrechando más la entrada, ya no se detuvo, empujándose contra ella, casi con violencia, sintiendo la rigidez del interior de Kagome, su lado salvaje los estaba llevando a la gloria, los gemidos constantes y cada vez más fuertes, que le indicaban lo que ella iba sintiendo, de un modo tan intimo que de mezclaba su deseo de culminación, con sus ansias de no dejarlo jamás, la sangre de latía en sus cabezas, y el aire le faltaba, los gemidos femeninos se adentraban en su ser como el combustible para sus movimientos, cada vez más certeros e inquietantes, escuchando como ella comenzaba a musitar su nombre cada vez con más fuerza, desesperada y asfixiada, la rigidez de su miembro le indicaba que no le faltaba demasiado, sentía como se le electrizaba la piel¡Vamos kagome…vamos, le susurraba¡amor…mas…Inu… Yasha, le suplicaba casi, sin aliento.

**Abrázame muy fuerte amor, ****mantenme**** así a tu lado ****yo quiero agradecerte amor todo lo que me has dado, ****quiero corresponderte de una forma u otra a diario; ****amor yo nunca del dolor he sido partidario, ****pero a mi me toco sufrir cuando confié y creí ****en alguien que juró que daba su vida por mi.**

Se movían cada vez mas rápido hasta que¡Inuyaaasshhhaaa, el grito de ella resonó en aquella casa, pero aun así se perdió , mientras el sintiendo el calor asfixiante de la intimidad de Kagome en su carne, endureciéndola más ante el tacto del líquido hirviente que emanaba de ella, mientras que las convulsiones la obligaban a gemir de forma inconstante, desordenada y loca¡siénteme...mi mujer...kagome, mi kagomeeeee, le pidió en un hilo de voz ,mientras enterraba sus colmillos en el lado derecho de su cuello marcándola como su compañera, su esposa, arqueando su espalda con los dedos aferrados con fuerza a la cabeza de Kagome, y la palma abierta en la parte baja de la espalda femenina, la sostenían mientras que sentía como su semilla se esparcía en ella, mezclando los fluidos que se desbordaban de la unión, humedeciendo el vello oscuro combinado ahora, fusionando los aromas de ambos, impregnando el aire de ellos, por fin entregándose a una persona como ella.

**Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y ese no se detiene, ****abrázame muy fuerte amor que el tiempo en contra viene, ****Abrázame que Dios perdona pero el tiempo a ninguno, ****Abrázame que no le importa saber quien es uno, ****Abrázame que el tiempo pasa y el nunca perdona ****ha hecho estragos en mi gente como en mi persona, ****Abrázame que el tiempo es malo y muy cruel amigo ****Abrázame muy fuerte amor**

La respiración de él aún era agitada, pero comenzaba a recuperarse, comenzó a deslizar el cabello que cubría el rostro de Kagome que no se había movido ni un poco después las múltiples sensaciones, el rostro naturalmente blanco como la nieve, ahora mantenía un encendido tono rojizo, la acomodo tal de que ella quedara encima de su pecho, la miraba con ternura, con pasión , pero sobre todo con amor, observo como ella subía su rostro y lo miraba con infinita ternura, paz y amor¡te amo kagome, mi kagome, ahora solo eres mía y lo serás para la eternidad, bajo su rostro y la beso, mientras que ella respondía¡te amo inuyasha, te amare y seré tuya para la eternidad, mi amado hanyou, abrázame, **abrázame muy fuerte**, sonrió y se quedo dormida mientras el la miraba mientras se quedo dormido, abrazando a su mujer y una nueva vida que venia en camino….

**End Flash Back**

Dos años habían pasado, ahora era feliz, sus amigos tenían un par de gemelos, la anciana kaede cuidando de todos, pero aun así muchas veces no creía lo que estaba viviendo, a veces el temor llenaba un poco su corazón, preguntándose si el tomo la decisión correcta, su en verdad era lo que el quería pero el se lo decía una y otra vez no me arrepiento ustedes tres son mi vida y mi mayor tesoro, si por que nueve meses desde aquella vez, había tenido un lindo y hermoso retoño, Inza, era la combinación de su padre y madre, este también era hanyou como su padre solo que este tenia la combinación de ambos en los genes, tenia las orejitas iguales de hermosas como las de su padre y también su cabello, solo que las puntas eran negras, también su color de ojos eran dorados, menos cuando estaba triste estos se ponían de color chocolate como los suyos, los miraba sentada a los pies del Goshinboku, mientras que ellos jugaban, ese amigo, novio, esposo, era el mejor padre que había en la tierra, sonreía, al ver jugar sus tres niños, si por que el pequeño shippo era su otro hijo, ahora cuidaba mucho a su hermano, teniendo todavía sus peleas entre padre e hijo, pero bueno así los quería, ya venían juntos, el sonriéndole a ella, mientras esta lo miraba con ternura, tomo al bebe en brazos, a shippo con su otra mano y robaba un beso a su esposo, así cayo la tarde su casa cerca de allí y del poso, construida por ellos, ya en la penumbra, mientras el escuchaba el leve sonido de la respiración de sus hijos, tranquilos que ya dormían y como su esposa se acomoda en su pecho, mientras el besaba su frente, después bajando a sus labios y diciendo entre ellos un te amo, mientras recordaba que a aquel viejo poso fue dado un deseo, la del que el, su esposa y descendencia eran los únicos que podían viajar por el, un deseo de amor, un deseo para la eternidad y ahora los miedos de ella se disipaban mientras en sus cabezas recordaba aquella canción a la vez que se **abrazaban fuertemente** y Morfeo los arrullaba.

**Fin…**

**Nota: Hola espero que les guste este pequeño fic que hice ,espero que les guste y me deje muchos mensajitos, a propósito la canción se llama abrázame fuerte de Juan Gabriel los quiere.**

**Serena Tsukino Chiba**


End file.
